Where Do I Go!
by AlexaSouh
Summary: Alexis is not sure what to do. She can stay with her love Toshiro or go back to Camp Half-blood where they need her. The Soul Society needs her as well. What shall she do? TH/OC.


Dear son of Zeus,

My name is Alexus Taylor, daughter of Poseidon God of the Sea. I know our parent don't exactly get along but I need your help. I was kidnapped by our uncle Hades, when I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I managed to escape from him in Japan. To be exact, Karakura town, Japan. Please send help. I have already contacted my father, he should contact you soon. Please come help me, please?

Sincerely,

Alexus Taylor a.k.a Alexa.

I sent the message to Alexander Johnson. I walked out of the cyber café and onto the sidewalk. My life sucked. Being a half-blood isn't an enough for me. I'm soul reaper and half goddess. So I'm attacked by mythical Greek monsters and soul reaper monsters, like hollows and espada.

So I was constantly in danger. So I headed to camp half-blood to hopefully stay out constant trouble. When my lovely uncle kidnapped me. He took me Japan. At least I was near an ocean. My mother lived in this town so I should have a place to stay. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial my mom's number. When I realized there was a shadow looming over me.

I spun around seeing the chimera behind me with his mother Encida. I've should have seen this coming. I'm like a light that attracts moths. Next thing I knew I was against a wall with part of a pole going through me. I pulled out my favorite ballpoint pen. The pen turns into celestial bronze sword. Its name was Riptide.

I could feel the nearest ocean. I turned and ran toward it. I had about half mile till I would get to it. This means my strength better hold out.

I could hear the chimera follow, as Encida called me a coward. I saw a familiar person ahead. I kept running. "Hi, mom, bye mom." I said as I ran past her and two other people. My mom called out my name in worry. I just kept running. I saw the ocean ahead.

As I started to get closer to the water I felt several people start following the chimera and I. My mother found her way up to me.

"Alexa what is going on? Is this some type of hero thing?" my mother asked me. I nodded my head.

"Mom I'll explain everything later try and distract the chimera while I get in the water and take control. Remember that your zanpaktos' will not be able to beat that thing. Only celestial bronze will, Okay." I said taking control of the forces I had and the situation.

I was at the edge of the water when something exploded behind me. I spun around and saw that the chimeras path had been blocked by fire and ice which should by us time. I stared as several people walked towards us.

"Sweetheart, this is Captain Histsugaya." My mom told me. I fell to the ground as my knees gave out.

"Orihime, come heal Marissa's daughter." Captain Hitsugaya yelled. I forced myself to stand up.

"No!" I said pulling the pole out. "The water will heal me." I explained stepping into the water. They all stared at me like I was insane.

Their eyes' widened in shock as my wounds healed because of the sea water. "Captain Hitsugaya, as much as I would like to learn the names of all the soul reapers, I must take control now." I explained his expression hardened.

"I'm the captain here, so I'm the one in charge. Got it." He snapped my entire aura hardened.

"Since this fight is on my territory, I'm in charge." I snapped as we all moved into water. The water raged with my anger but Hitsugaya didn't notice. The chimera was breaking through barrier.

"What do you mean your territory, the last I checked this territory belonged to Poseidon? Because his daughter isn't here I'm in charge." He explained to me.

"But that's where you're wrong. Seeing that I'm Alexus daughter of Poseidon God of the sea, this is my territory so tell your people to do as I say" I snapped at him turning to face the Chimera. He was speechless for a moment but then told everybody to listen to me.

"No matter what stay out of this fight. You will not help me and that's direct order." I told the soul reapers.

"And what gives you the right to order us?" A red hair soul reaper asked me.

"My father, Poseidon God of the sea. So this is my territory. Do as I say." I snapped as the chimera broke through the barrier.

Everybody backed off. I put the cap back on my sword making it into the ballpoint pen. The chimera came into the water, big mistake. _Hold back!_ I told the ocean.

I could feel the pressure building against my back. "Release!" I screamed.

Captain Hitsugaya's P.O.V

I watched as this girl let the flood gates open. A twelve foot tall wave, which completely left her alone. The spray, from the wave, alone soaked us. The wave hit the chimera with such force it was thrown onto the playground completely unconscious. . She went towards it uncapping her sword. She cut off the chimera's head; it immediately disappeared in a yellow dust, I walked to her, she was still bleeding from her previous wounds. She collapsed right in front of me. I bent down and checked her pulse. She was still alive but completely drained of strength. Her mother ran towards us. I looked at her.

"Hitsugaya, please take my daughter to the sea. Her father is there waiting for here." Her mother told me. I stood and pulled her into my arms.

I turned and walked towards the sea. I felt my heart start breaking. I knew who she was now. She was the one person I swore an oath with. We swore to protect each other, we swore to help each other no matter what, and we swore that nothing would stop us from helping each other not even who are in charge. I finally got to the surf. Put here her father's arms.

"Captain Hitsugaya, there's a Menos Grande." Matsumoto yelled. I looked at Alexa one last time and turned around.

"I handle this! See to whatever Lord Poseidon needs. Understood!" I yelled to my team. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

I quickly took care of the Menos. I was not too happy with myself. That's when an espada decided to make an appearance. Great! I went into bon-kai state. We started to fight. Next thing I knew I was in the water.

"Need a hand Shiro-Chan?" The shimigami Alexa asked holding out a hand. I smiled.

"From you, of course." I replied, taking her hand. We both walked over to the espada.

"How about our secret bon-kai? That should do the trick?" Alexa asked me, I let the smirk come to my face. It was a smirk only Alexa could bring to my lips. I nodded my head.

We both got into a stance that scared everybody around us except the espada. Without saying a word our bon-kai came out. I had my normal bon-kai form with the wings and the tail.

Alexa's however was beautiful. Her entire outfit was completely made of ice. Her zanpakto was completely covered in ice. She turned and looks at me. I nodded. We got back into our death stance. Our dragons flew out of our swords and intertwined together. It hit the espada directly in the chest. The dragons came apart a started to twist and wrap itself around the espada. She turned towards me.

Neither of us had looked to know the espada was defeated, nobody was able to avoid that attack and nobody ever will Alexa dropped her zanpakto. I stared at her. She ran forward throwing her arms around me. I dropped my zanpakto and hugged her back. I could hear Hyourimaru laughing in the back of my head.

"_What's so funny?" I asked._

"_You're love for her has made you, Mr. uptight captain, dropped me!" Hyourimaru laughed. _

"_And there's a problem with that?" I asked blushing inside and out._

"Why are you blushing Shiro-Chan?" Alexa asked. I smiled at her. I could hear Hyourimaru tell me to kiss her.

"Because of how beautiful you are?" I said before putting my hand up to her face.

I gently rubbed small circles on her cheek with my thumb. She gave me a questioning look. I shook my head, before I pushed my lips into hers. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She started to kiss back making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted me entrance. We had a quick battle for dominance. I won! I explored her mouth, loving her sweet taste.

We pulled apart for air. We both were completely red. I looked at her. She was slightly gasping for breath. Her black hair was falling into her face. I pulled back into a hug.

"I love you Alexus Taylor, I always have." I whispered into her ear. She pulled away from me.

"I love you too. I've been so afraid to tell you." She whispered

I pulled her back into another hug. I could her girls giggling and boys with the cat calls. I could also here the ocean. Realization struck me. Damn, how could I be so damn stupid?

"Alexa I think your dad might end up killing me. So what should we do?"I asked cringing at the idea of facing Alexa's father.

"I'll arrange a private meeting with him. Stay right where you are. Don't do anything." Alexa turned around to face her father.

"Both of you come here. Now!" Her father said. I forced my legs to move. She grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

Her father started drifting off into the sea. We followed on the black flying horse that came down to us. She smiled and mumbled to it.


End file.
